Red and Blue
by Dragonna
Summary: Capturé quelques années après la mort de sa Saphira, Brom doit résister aux tortures que lui infligent les parjures, mais alors qu'il commence à sombrer, son viel ennemi arrive à son tour et décide de le prendre en charge, pretextant que les autres ne parviennent à rien. Que cache le passé de Brom? Quel est son secret? Quels sont ses vrais sentiments envers le premier des parjures?


**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

* * *

Le dragonnier aux cheveux châtain marchait dans la cité des elfes, silencieux et muré dans ses pensées. Il refusait de penser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler, parce que six de ces précédents mois, il les avait passé dans une cellule sombre et humide. Pris lors d'une mission, capturé par un des parjure, il avait été prêt à pourrir, à se laisser sombrer dans la folie plutôt qu'ouvrir la bouche, plutôt que dire un seul mot compromettant, se permettant même de se moquer de ses tourmenteurs, de ses bourreaux. D'un en particulier. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il n'avait le contrôle sur rien. Objectivement qu'il soit encore vivant et sain d'esprit tenait du miracle.

Même s'il se demandait parfois vraiment s'il avait conservé son intégrité mentale, car certaines des choses qui s'étaient déroulées l'avaient marqué plus que physiquement.

«Pourquoi moi?»

Ca aurait du être une mission simple. Avec deux autres dragonniers. Rien de difficile, même s'il n'avait plus sa dragonne. A cette pensée, il vacilla, la main sur la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

«Saphira...»

Il refusa de repenser à cette bataille, à cette boucherie, aux flammes qui brûlaient partout au sol, aux corps d'hommes, d'elfes et de dragons sans vie qui jonchaient la plaine. A l'épée qui avait transpercé le cœur de celle qui partageait son âme. Au rire du responsable et à son regard cruel sur lui alors qu'il pleurait sur le cadavre de la dragonne bleue. Puis, pire que tout, au fait que l'autre, par pure cruauté, l'avait épargné, pour le laisser souffrir toute sa vie de cette perte.

Cela s'était passé il y a plusieurs années mais pour lui, c'était comme si c'était hier. Et il en souffrait toujours, ressentait encore et encore ce vide en lui, ce vide qui ne serait plus jamais comblé. Il avait survécu à cette bataille, malgré la mort de sa dragonne et le traumatisme qui en avait découlé. Mais ses yeux étaient éteint à jamais ou du moins le pensait-il.

Un vide qui s'ouvrait en lui, de plus en plus chaque jour. Il évitait les regards trop souvent inquiets ou plein d'une pitié qui le révulsait. Il n'en voulait pas de leur compassion, ça ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Non il n'allait pas devenir fou. _

_Il était malheureux mais il espérait être capable de surmonter sa douleur un jour. _

Cette mission avait tout chamboulé, tout sur quoi il avait bâti son mental depuis cette bataille. Elle aurait pourtant du se passer comme prévu, mais ils avaient été trahis par leur allié sur place et les parjures leurs étaient tombés dessus. Rapidement ils avaient été pris et traîné chacun dans une cellule, enchaînés et torturés pour qu'ils disent tout ce que les autres voulaient savoir.

* * *

_Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qu'il avait passé enfermer dans cette prison, dans ce cachot sale et puant. Il entendait le cliquetis de la chaîne qui retenait sa cheville. Ses vêtements de dragonniers étaient couverts de poussière et de terre, collés à sa peau et tachés de sang. Ils étaient également déchirés, laissant voir une peau couvertes de plaies, tâchée de sang, parsemée de bleus dont certains viraient au noir. _

_Son visage tuméfié était sale et presque grisâtre. Il haletait, épuisé, la gorge sèche, la tête lourde, abruti par les drogues qu'on lui avait fait prendre. Il était dans un terrible état de faiblesse. Mais sa volonté restait la même. Il ne céderait pas. Ils pouvaient le faire souffrir autant qu'ils le voulaient, jamais il ne craquerait. Jamais il ne se soumettrait ou parlerait. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à le briser, jamais. _

_Il entendit des pas dans le couloir menant à cette cellule, et la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant le visage aux yeux verts de l'homme. Il grimaça, ne supportant plus la lumière pour le moment après tout ce temps passé dans le noir de son cachot. Une vague de haine le submergea alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette de son tourmenteur, mais cela était mêlé à une angoisse, à de la peur. Qu'allait lui faire ce fou? Allait-il imaginer de nouvelles tortures tout aussi sadiques que les précédantes? Tuer sa dragonne ne lui avait pas suffit à ce traître? _

_«Alors Brom, as-tu décidé d'être raisonnable ou vais-je devoir te faire encore plus mal? Pas que ça me déplaise mais bon un serviteur de plus ça ne serait pas plus mal quand même.» L'autre ne répondit pas, lançant un regard haineux au traître. Celui-ci ricana: «Hum pas encore docile n'est ce pas? Allons ce n'est pas si dur, donnes moi juste ton vrai nom en ancien langage, et tout cela s'arrêtera. N'en n'as-tu pas assez de souffrir?» Ses mots étaient presque devenus doux à la fin, les doigts caressaient sa joue tuméfiée, d'une façon terriblement menaçante. _

_Le captif lança un regard noir au parjure aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux vert plus vieux que lui, lui crachant:«Tu connais ma réponse depuis le temps non? Je ne me soumettrais jamais au tyran je te l'ai déjà dis Kurza, donc rentres toi bien ça dans le crâne. Je ne dirais rien. Que ça soit des informations ou mon vrai nom.» _

_Ces paroles, répétées encore et encore chaque jour, commençait à perdre de leur significations pour lui, et il devait lutter, lorsqu'il était seul, pour reconstruire sa détermination. Il ne fallait pas que ces mots perdent leur sens pour lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie ce qui était en jeu là dedans. _

_«Dommage…..dommage» un mot dans la langue ancienne fut prononcé et le prisonnier s'effondra, suffoquant, mains crispées sur sa poitrine, des larmes de douleur perlant presque à ses yeux. La sensation était plus qu'atroce.«Il te suffirait d'un mot pour que tout s'arrête tu sais?» Fit tranquillement le parjure en posa son pied sur le torse blessé du prisonnier et souriant cruellement, arrêta la torture: «Ne sois pas si pathétique, dis le moi, sois un bon garçon!_

_- Dans tes rêves!_

_- Hum…..je vois….Raïsa» Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que le prisonnier était projeté contre le mur avec violence. Un craquement lui apprit que la chaîne, en se tendant, avait cassé sa cheville. Le parjure continua un petit moment, variant les tortures et souriant cruellement aux hurlements de douleurs du dragonnier captif. Cassant un os, brûlant la peau, faisant hurler sa victime qui refusait encore et encore de céder. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, il saisit son captif à la gorge et susurra __«Allez fais moi plaisir, dis moi ton nom en ancien langage, que on puisse te transformer en un gentil petit esclave docile! Je suis sûr que cela sera mieux pour tout le monde! Tu ne souffrirais plus et tu seras enfin à la vrai place._

_- Va te faire….»_

_Un coup de poing en plein ventre le fit cracher un filet de sang, puis un en plein visage lui déchira la lèvre inférieure. Il fut jeté au sol, où il toussa pour reprendre son souffle, tremblant. Soudain une vague de souffrance lui frappa l'esprit, chargée de haine et de frustration. Le captif mura ses pensées, ne laissant apparaître qu'un mur dans celles-ci. Il serra les dents, luttant contre l'intrusion, repoussant chaque fois l'autre quand il progressait. Une veine battait sur la tempe, signe d'une grande tension en lui. Mais il résista, malgré ses forces qui diminuaient de plus en plus. Il allait perdre conscience quand la pression s'arrêta. Soulagé il reprit son souffle, yeux rivés sur le plafond. _

_Le parjure eut un sourire ironique et murmura:«Bien….Bien….dans ce cas, je vais devoir être cruel, je vais pouvoir savourer la douleur sur ton visage.» il prononça un unique mot dans la langue ancienne et regarda avec satisfaction l'homme qui se tordait de douleur, la main à nouveau crispée sur sa tunique en lambeau, la poitrine en feu. Des larmes de souffrances coulait de ses yeux, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. _

_L'autre se pencha, le saisissant par les cheveux et le tirant pour le forcer à le fixer dans les yeux. «Tu as mal hein? Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à dire ton vrai nom pour que cela prenne fin! Ou bien tu préfère accepter de servir Galbatorix avec un petit serment? Je suis certain qu'on te trouvera une utilité, même si ta dragonne est morte.» Il sourit en voyant le visage pâle, les yeux écarquillé, la douleur qui passa dans ce regard. __«Quel effet ça fait d'être séparé de son dragon pour toujours Quel sentiment ressent on ? Le vide ? La douleur ? As-tu encore envie de vivre Brom ?_»

_L'autre déglutit, luttant contre la boule dans sa gorge et occulta l'image de sa dragonne,tentant d'oublier de nouveau cette atroce souffrance qui déchirait son cœur et son âme, cette absence, ce vide. Cette voix qu'il avait entendue depuis ses 10 ans et qui s'était tue à jamais. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, de craquer:«Plutôt mourir que servir ce traître! _

_- Tss Tsss Trop facile mon cher! Tu n'as que la servitude comme solution, et tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, je m'assurerais que ta vie ne s'arrête pas si facilement! Tu as souffert jusqu'à maintenant non? Crois moi ce n'est encore rien comparé à ce que je te réserve!»_

* * *

Il avait lutté de toutes ces forces, avait senti son âme à la limite de se rompre plus d'une fois, tant la douleur le déchirait mais jamais il n'avait ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que des insultes ou des sarcasmes, jamais une informations importantes ne lui avaient échappé...tant que ces premiers temps avaient duré.

Il avait honte. Honte parce d'une certaine manière, il avait cédé. Il n'avait aucune excuse, peu importe la manière dont on l'avait fait céder. Et celle utiliser finalement sur lui était la moins glorieuse.

Craquer sous les coups, le fouet, les tortures les plus vicieuses possibles ou parce que l'ennemi avait brisé ses boucliers mentaux...passe encore, et généralement on ne survivait pas à la confession, à moins d'être intéressant, et quelqu'un comme lui...avait perdu son intérêt, sauf comme espion mais il en doutait. Il avait honte parce qu'à cause de cette information, son pire ennemi avait su ce qu'il voulait savoir, avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

C'était à cause de lui que la bataille suivante avait été perdu, même si...peut-être...les deux autres pouvaient avoir parlé aussi. De nombreux dragonniers avaient perdus la vie, des dragons et deux œufs, ainsi que quelques eldunari avaient été volé. Et ça il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Il aurait toute sa vie pour se racheter, et ne dirait jamais rien. Il porterait ce fardeau, cette culpabilité seul.

Mais il savait qu'il porterait cette culpabilité en lui pour le restant de ces jours, mêlé à la honte d'avoir non pas cédé mais d'avoir ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti. Car le parjure à l'épée rouge avait prit le relais de Kurza et c'était bel et bien à ce moment qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation...pour son plus grand malheur.

Il aurait préféré que l'autre malade continue, qu'il finisse par céder à lui, sous la souffrance. Il aurait préféré mourir ainsi. Il aurait eu moins honte...

Il ne pourrait jamais parler de ça à personne, il fermerait ces souvenirs derrière un mur que personne ne franchirait. Parce qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas cette faiblesse, ce sentiment. Et personne ne lui pardonnerait non plus.

Pourquoi lui? Comment avait-il fait? Et pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi à lui précisément?

Tant de question qu'il ne voulait plus se poser, qu'il voulait oublier. Tant les réponses lui faisaient peur, pour de multiples raisons.

* * *

_Agenouillé dans une autre cellule, poignets attaché au dessus de sa tête, il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler sous les coups de fouet, pour ne pas crier lorsque les lanières déchiraient sa peau, laissant couler le sang, qui maculait déjà le sol._

_Il se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'il s'était blessé mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il se concentrait pour ne pas supplier, ne pas pleurer ou céder. Et même pour ne pas hurler tout court. Mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, la douleur deviendrait insupportable et qu'il craquerait, laissant enfin échapper les sons tant espéré par son bourreau._

_Il refusait de supplier. Il préférait mourir que parler. Même s'il savait que ce souhait ne serait jamais autorisé, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas mourir. Ils allaient le torturer, encore et encore, jusqu'à le détruire physiquement, le briser mentalement. Et ils finiraient sans doute par y parvenir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive. _

_Mais cette fois quelque chose se passa, la porte du cachot s'ouvrir et un homme entra, vêtu d'habits rouge et noir, une épée rouge à la main. Il semblait, à la grande surprise du dragonnier déchu, aussi paisible que Kurza. Comment était-ce possible? Les noms des 13 dragons n'avaient-ils pas été bannis? Ils ne devraient pas aller aussi bien. _

_«Suffit._

_- De quoi je me mêle? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé?_

_- Tu t'y prends mal. Ce n'est pas la force qu'il faut utiliser avec quelqu'un de la trempe de Brom._

_- Ha oui? Tu as fini avec le tien peut-être?»_

_Morzan eut un petit sourire mesquin, faisant miroiter sa lame dégoulinante de sang, qu'il essuya négligemment sur la cape de son collègue, abandonnée sur une chaise. «Tout à fait. Il a été plutôt...résistant au début mais à finit par se montrer docile vers la fin. Je lui ai offert le repos éternel. _

_- Ne te gênes surtout pas. Salit ma cape!_

_- C'est déjà fait.» railla le brun, un large sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il rangea son arme dans son fourreau. Il s'avança vers le captif, attrapant le menton et le forçant à le regarder. «Alors? On refuse de coopérer?_

_- Va te faire foutre.»_

_Un petit rire secoua le parjure. Celui-ci échangea avec Kurza un regard ironique, alors que ce dernier marmonnait «Tu vois bien qu'il est muet comme une tombe. Sauf quand il s'agit de nous injurier.»_

_Le nouveau venu laissa sa main caresser la joue marbrée de bleus et de sang, chuchotant d'une façon un peu trop douce pour être honnête, comme ses gestes étaient trop tendres pour ne pas cacher quelque chose: «Allons, tu vas te montrer raisonnable?Ou nous allons devoir employer les grands moyens...Je peux faire bien pire tu sais?»_

_Fronçant les sourcils, le plus jeune lui cracha sur la botte. Haussant un sourcil intéressé, Morzan pencha la tête, sourit d'une manière trop étrange et flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre du prisonnier. Le souffle coupé, Brom sentit sa vision se troubler. _

_«C'est toi qui l'as cherché celui-là» lança son nouveau tortionnaire. Le châtain entendit à peine les mots qui furent ensuite prononcée entre les deux parjures._

_«Il est à moi maintenant Kurza. Tu peux partir._

_- De quoi? Pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser?_

_- Tu aurais du moins t'amuser, il est le seul à ne pas avoir parler tu sais?_

_- Parce qu'il est une foutu tête à claque._

_- Tu aurais du me le laisser dès le début, il se serait déjà plié à ma volonté._

_- Bien entendu.» Susurra Kurza, plissant les yeux d'un air ironique. Il baissa les yeux sur Brom, sembla réfléchir «Après tout...pour lui ce sera pire si c'est toi.» Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du prisonnier «...Je te souhaite de souffrir petite ordure, je suis impatient de te voir brisé et rampant au pied de ton nouveau maître comme un bon chien bien dressé.» Savourant les tremblements du dragonnier déchu, il s'écarta, ricanant et quitta la cellule, laissant les deux anciens amis ensembles._

_Morzan attrapa les cheveux châtains, forçant leur propriétaire de relever la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard vairon dans celui, bleu, de Brom. «A nous deux maintenant.» Son sourire s'élargit devant les larmes qui perlaient au coins des yeux du captif, qui cédait enfin à une peur plus que légitime. «Allons. Je suis certains que tu peux parler sans que j'ai recours à la violence, n'est-ce pas mon cher? Je te paris que je vais pouvoir te tirer toutes les informations que je veux sans aucune violence...» _

* * *

Et il l'avait fait.

Plus aucune violence physique suite à ça.

Mais peut-être ce qu'il avait fait était bien pire que la torture?

Et pourtant, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. C'était ça qui faisait le plus mal, l'absence de gestes brutaux, d'injures et de magie destinée à la faire souffrir. Non, rien de tout ça. Juste des mots, des gestes, il l'avait soumis à sa volonté avec cette méthode qui semblait avoir été prévue juste pour lui. Il avait retiré les chaînes qui meurtrissaient ses chaires, les remplaçant juste par une corde nouant ses poignets derrière son dos. Il avait soigné ses blessures les plus graves et lui avait donné à manger. Et quelques heures, peut-être même jours avaient passé, il n'avait pas compté, seul dans sa cellule sombre.

Ensuite des gardes l'avaient trainé à une autre salle où il s'était vu refaire une apparence plus présentable et agréable à regarder même (à sa grande horreur), des vêtements de couleur rouge, comme un désir de l'humilier en le faisant porter la couleur du parjure. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus qu'une possession. Et rien d'autre.

Il avait injurié ses gardes, avait lutté.

Inutilement, évidement mais il ne voulait pas rester inactif dans un tel moment.

Enfermé dans une nouvelle pièce, une chambre simple il avait encore attendu. Attendu que le parjure vienne. Et quand il était venu, il lui avait craché toutes les insultes de son répertoire...en vain. L'autre n'eut qu'un rictus, qu'un sourire. Il n'était pas armé mais lui était en plein possession de ses moyens et pourrait facilement le maîtriser s'il le voulait.

Ils avaient d'abord parlé, et son ancien ami n'avait pas hésité à lui dire des choses importantes ou à lui en expliquer d'autres. Cette assurance que Brom admirait tant, cette nuit-là elle le révulsait, parce qu'il se sentait complétement dominé.

Et là...là l'autre avait commencé.

* * *

_«Allons allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais eu envie?»_

_Un rire._

_Un souffle brûlant dans sa nuque._

_«Je sais très bien que le baiser accidentel d'il y a quelques années...»_

_Avant la chute, c'était avant la chute._

_Ca n'avait aucune signification._

_«...n'était pas influencé par la relation de nos dragons.»_

_Une vague de douleur le submergea. Saphira et Airi volant ensemble, tourbillonnant en duo dans le ciel. Le dragon rouge laissant tomber du gibier devant sa compagne couleur saphir._

_Son rire devant ce spectacle..._

_Celui de Saphira._

_Le sourire de son ami, cette apparence presque androgyne à l'époque. Presque elfique. Ce qui était normal vu leur nature de dragonnier mais il avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Une aura, un charisme...un sourire si différent de ceux des autres._

_Quelque chose qui l'attirait._

_Et il se souvenait que trop bien de ce baiser, aussi léger d'une brise de vent, un simple frôlement, un effleurement de leur corps et de leurs sens. Un contact qui avait semblé décuplé ses sens pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux saphir et rubis des deux dragons posés sur eux. Son ami s'était figé, touchant ses lèvres de ses doigts, le regard lointain alors que lui s'enfuyait, au comble de la gêne._

_Il entendait encore le rire de sa dragonne et revoyait le sourire narquois de son condisciple._

_Ce souvenir lui perça le cœur mais le sortit de cette léthargie où il était plongé._

_Il repoussa Morzan ,les yeux pleins de colère «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'était juste...une erreur, les sentiments d'Airi et de Sa...»_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase qui s'acheva dans un cri étranglé. Il se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant. Cette réaction physique ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. _

_«Et là? Ca l'est encore peut-être?»_

_Le regard vairon, ces yeux qui avaient été si souvent regardé avec méfiance tant ils étaient rares,se plissèrent, brillant d'un amusement que leur propriétaire était surement le seul à ressentir._

_«Je te hais._

_- Je n'en doute pas._

_- Je te tuerais. Je n'aurais de cesse de t'éliminer._

_- Si tu le dis. Si tu sors un jour d'ici.»_

_Il menaçait en vain. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, seul dans ce château? Le château de son ennemi, qui devait être bourré de sorts divers et variés, remplis de gens à sa solde ou liés par serment. Comment pourrait-il s'échapper?_

_Un baiser le tira de ses pensées, il se débattit pour repousser son agresseur mais celui-ci le maintenait contre le mur, sa main gauche enserrant sa nuque, sa droite sa taille. La lutte fut brève et rapidement il cessa toutes tentatives. Il ferma son esprit à tout, même aux sensations. _

_Il entendit juste le murmure de l'autre contre ses lèvres gonflées et sut que ce n'était que le début, seulement le début. _

_C'était la première fois._

_Et certainement pas dernière._

* * *

Car pour tout autres prisonniers, le brun n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la force, la violence et la torture physique et mentale, tuant les captifs une fois les informations arrachées.

Pourquoi avait-il agit différemment avec lui? Était-il spécial à ses yeux?

Brom ne le savait pas mais ne voulait pas le savoir, craignant plus que tout de savoir, de deviner la réponse. C'était presque angoissant à savoir, et le laisser présager le pire.

Le temps, il ne savait combien de jours, de semaines ou de mois s'étaient écoulés. Il savait que ça faisait moins d'un an mais tant que sa captivité avait duré, il n'avait eu aucune idée du temps écoulé...Il avait juste appris que ça faisait 7 mois lorsqu'il était rentré chez les elfes. Son corps marqué par les longues journées de voyage qui avaient été éprouvantes, mais les traces de tortures s'étaient quelque peu effacées, mis à part celles de fouet.

Six mois au pire. Soit de trop nombreux jours...et tant de temps, il en avait perdu toute notion pendant sa captivité. Combien de temps avait duré le moment avec Kurza comme tourmenteur? Combien de temps avec Morzan?

Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir.

Et qu'est-ce qui était pire d'ailleurs? Combien de temps avait-il tout occulté dans les bras de son pire ennemi, c'était ça qu'il voulait savoir? Qu'il avait peur de dire? Surement.

Parce que le regard des autres comptait encore trop pour lui, sa confiance en lui-même encore fragile, son esprit également, la perte de Saphira étant toujours 'récente'. Il ne voulait pas être seul, pas encore. Et il ne voulait pas être traité comme un traître, même si...il avait lâché des informations de premières importances. Même si quelque part ce n'était pas totalement sa faute.

Personne ne devait jamais le savoir.

* * *

_Ces mains._

_Qui avaient tant tué..._

_...Et pourtant elles étaient terriblement douces et parcouraient sa peau comme celles d'un artiste._

_Il avait clos ses yeux. Sa respiration s'était subitement accéléré. Des frissons le parcouraient._

_Non, non. Ca ne pouvait pas se produire._

_Pas encore. Pas avec lui._

_Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait, lentement mais surement._

_Un souffle chaud dans son cou, sur son oreille. Un murmure trop doux qui le fit dé mots qui tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, son esprit qu'il tentait de murer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais comme à chaque fois, sa raison était moins forte que le reste. _

_Il savait que l'autre n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il s'abandonne totalement, qu'il abaisse même un très court instant ses barrières pour s'engouffrer dans son esprit et le fouiller, avec la cruelle curiosité qui le caractérisait. Il était si méticuleux qu'il trouverait sans problèmes ce qu'il cherchait._

_Mais il ne pouvait rien contre ça._

_Sa volonté était annihilé depuis un moment._

_Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa raison ne soit prise dans les brumes du plaisir et qu'il se soumette..._

_...encore une fois._

* * *

Il avait été évasif quand on lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la mission, absent qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps. Il avait gardé le silence, évoquant juste qu'il avait été capturé et qu'il s'était évadé. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais une part de cette vérité restait dans l'ombre, habillement mise de côté, le reste suffisant.

_Parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire._

Les questions avaient plu au début, presque toujours les mêmes. Questions aussi compréhensibles que dites avec plus ou moins d'intérêt réel. Il les entendait encore lui demander, encore et encore. Sollicitude, inquiétude, crainte ou même curiosité morbide, tout les sentiments avaient du y passer.

«Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait?»

«Mon pauvre vieux, tout ce temps avec ces fous.»

«On a cru que tu étais mort.»

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais prisonnier?»

Ses lèvres restaient scellées, aucun mot ne s'échapperaient à ce sujet. Et il bloquerait ses pensées, ses souvenirs, derrière un mur infranchissable. Il était effrayé que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Qu'on le rejette à cause de ça, qu'on le chasse ou qu'on veuille le tuer. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et abandonné.

_Il avait trop honte. _

_Parce que..._

Sa gorge était bloqué par une boule, des tremblements lui échappaient et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand il se blottissait sur le lit la nuit. Et il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il avait trop peur de l'admettre. Honte ou pire:manque et solitude?

«Qu'est-il arrivé pendant ta captivité?»

La question l'avait figé, il avait regardé son maître, les yeux dans le vague, trop pâle pour aller bien. Face à ses souvenirs, il était immobile et muet. Un sentiment amer emplissait sa bouche, lui piquait les yeux. Son ventre se tordait, sourde angoisse, mots qu'il ne voulait dire réellement.

_Plus de honte qu'autre chose._

_Mais pas que ça._

Il ne voulait pas camoufler la vérité. Il ne savait pas mentir. Omettre était plus facile. Et il ne voulait pas que les regards à son égards changent. Pas le regard paternel de son maître, ni ceux doux ou affectueux de ses amis. Car comment le verraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'il avait en partit trahi la cause? Qu'il avait cédé face aux yeux de son ennemi?

* * *

_Ces mains qui parcouraient sa peau. La silhouette de l'autre qui le dominait. Ces cheveux noirs tombant sur des épaules à la peau pâle. Deux yeux vairons le fixaient alors qu'un sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres. _

_Pourquoi devait-il être si beau, si charismatique, comme un aimant?_

_Il était pourtant censé être sadique et cruel. Même dans un cas comme celui-là. Même dans une telle position._

_Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de quelqu'un comme lui._

_Pourquoi devait-il être si doux avec lui? Était-il comme ça juste avec lui? C'était pire, pire que s'il s'était montré brutal et dominateur, sadique et cruel. Parce que ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Et il ne voulait pas y penser, surtout pas pour le moment._

_Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, espérant que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. _

_«Tu aimes que je te touche n'est-ce pas?»_

_Correction:...si, c'était un sadique._

_Un gémissement échappant à ses lèvres malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il sentait qu'il se perdait de plus en plus. Mais il ne faisait rien pour se dégager, ni pour bouger. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus, et n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Peu à peu ses réticences disparaissaient, comme à chaque fois._

_Il sentait très bien la douceur du draps blanc sous lui, ses propres mains y étant crispées. Il entendait vaguement le cliquetis de la chaîne qui retenait sa cheville _

_Inutile, vu sa totale soumission. _

_Il était plongé dans un brouillard délicieux, il ne voyait que peu autour de lui, attendant la volonté de celui qui le dominait. _

_Cette fois, c'était un cri qui lui échappa. _

_Sa réponse fut un rire qui lui sembla venir de très loin. Des doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux, lui malaxaient les côtes. _

* * *

«Rien maître. J'ai été enfermé dans une cellule et drogué pour ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie. J'ai été torturé, un peu.» Il ne mentait pas. Cela s'était évidement passé comme ça au début. Puis _**il **_était venu et avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. «Mais rassurez-vous les parjures n'ont rien pu m'arracher.»

_Pas sous la torture non._

_C'était pire quelque part._

L'elfe n'avait rien dit. L'avait juste regardé comme s'il comprenait la douleur que son ancien élève avait du enduré, mais il sembla pas suspicieux le moins du monde, personne ne semblait avoir des doutes, les autres dragonniers capturés par les parjures ayant péris dans les cachots (ou y étant toujours, plus ou moins brisés) pouvant être ceux qui avaient parlé. Brom avait montré trop de haine à l'égard des parjures pour qu'on puisse soupçonner quelque chose, même involontaire.

Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la honte qui enflait en lui, de plus en plus. Mais pas par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, non. Juste parce qu'il mentait, que les informations qui lui avaient échappés avaient servies à l'ennemi.

«Tu es sûr que tout vas bien?»

Il eu la désagréable impression qu'on lisait très facilement sur son visage, qu'on entendait battre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, il ne voulait rien dire à ce sujet.

«Oui. Je voudrais juste...oublier.»

_Pirouette parfaite._

_Paroles aisément compréhensibles._

_Il avait besoin de repos, physique et mental._

Il quitta la demeure de son maitre, remerciant il ne savait pas qui du fait que l'elfe ne lui ait posé aucune questions dérangeantes auxquelles il aurait refusé de répondre, devenant suspect. Comment avouer ce qui s'était vraiment passé? C'était impossible, personne ne le comprendrait. On le blâmerait, le regarderait avec dégoût. Personne n'essayerait de le comprendre.

Revenu dans sa chambre, il se recroquevilla sur son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et les entourant de ses bras, posant son front dessus. Fermant les yeux et barrant tout accès à son mental, il tenta de repousser ces souvenirs brûlants, passionnels, qui faisaient malgré lui réagir son corps quand il y pensait, quand les images lui revenaient.

* * *

_«Haaa...»_

_Il se cambra légèrement, réduit à être une simple marionnette entre les mains de l'autre homme. _

_Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça avant._

_Pas de manière aussi forte, aussi...spéciale._

_Son geôlier aurait pu être brutal, dominateur et le blesser mais il avait préféré jouer cette carte là, celle du plaisir et du désir. Et un nombre conséquent de nuits avaient suivi la première, toutes aussi brûlantes les unes que les autres. _

_Et le résultat était là: lui, le captif s'était abandonné encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus se débattre du tout. Sans remords ni regrets, malgré tous ses efforts pour que ces sentiments de colère, de dégoût, de rébellion ou de haine viennent. Tout avait fini par disparaître._

_Sa peau s'enflammait ,son corps aussi. Ses lèvres gonflées ne s'entrouvraient que pour laisser échapper gémissements ou cris, ou encore le prénom de son amant._

_Soudain les caresses stoppèrent. Une voix douce et chaude souffla à son oreille: « Dis-le...»_

_L'ordre parvint à son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir et par la drogue l'empêchant d'utiliser la magie. Il comprit que tout allait s'arrêter s'il ne prononçait aucune parole. Sans hésiter, d'une voix tremblante, il gémit: «S'il te plaît...» Il se fichait de tout à cette instant, n'y pensait même pas. Qu'importe tout le reste du moment que l'autre continuait à s'occuper de lui. «Pitié...Continue.»_

* * *

Le souvenir lui revint comme une claque alors que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. Il avait trop chaud à se souvenir de ça. Et n'éprouvait toujours aucun sentiment de regret, si ce n'est celui de ne plus pouvoir partager le lit de cet homme si magnifique mais si diabolique.

Cette constatation lui tordit l'estomac,et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, abattu

C'était arrivé un jour, ou plutôt un soir. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tout était venu petit à petit.

Précédemment les tortures avaient cessé.

Plus aucun bourreau, ni l'autre parjure n'était venu le martyriser, le persécuter, tentant de lui arracher, en vain, des informations. Son soulagement avait été de courte durée. Même si ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il ne l'avait pas regretté. Au début peut-être...mais au fil des jours, son avis avait changé. Et c'était ça qui était le pire quelque part, ce qu'il aurait aimé changé, il aurait aimé être une victime de bout en bout. Théoriquement, il n'en était pas une à ce moment-là, pas vu la façon dont il avait agit.

Le souvenir de **cette **chambre le hantait, cette chambre où...où...Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée...il avait fini, au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps, par se **donner **corps et âme à ce démon. En pleine conscience de cause, il savait ce que l'autre lui faisait et n'avait rien fait pour le repousser tant ces sensations étaient merveilleuses. Ce n'était pas juste des réactions physiques, il le savait très bien.

Et maintenant...cette sensation de manque était pire que tout.

Et les images du reste de la dernière nuit revenaient sans cesse.

* * *

_Le souvenir de son corps se cambrant sous ces doigts habiles, sous ces caresses brûlantes. _

_Du contact de **sa** peau contre la sienne._

_Du plaisir foudroyant._

_De ses propres doigts, crispés dans le dos du brun alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien, perdu dans des sensations qui le submergeaient encore et encore._

_Des cris qu'il n'avait plus eu aucune honte à émettre, perdu dans les bras de cet amant qui était pourtant son pire ennemi._

_Et de ces mots «Je suis à toi.»_

* * *

Ses barrières mentales avaient fini par lâcher...évidement. Comment aurait-il pu résister encore longtemps? L'autre était de toute façon plus fort, il avait toujours son dragon lui. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir perdu la tête, comme ceux des autres parjures, tout comme pour celui de Kurza, encore parfaitement sain d'esprit. Comment était-ce possible? Il avait osé poser la question à son geôlier et celui-ci avait rit, amusé par cette audace.

Amusé par l'assurance de la Confrérie d'avoir le dessus à cause de cela.

Il s'était levé, avait regardé d'un air pensif par la fenêtre, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire, ou même s'il pouvait le dire et s'était ensuite tourné vers lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'air fier de lui et de son compagnon ailé (et il devait bel et bien l'être).

_«Seuls 6 dragons des autres parjures ont perdu leurs noms. Celui du mien, celui du Ragnarök (le dragon de Kurza) ou ceux des 5 autres avaient déjà changé leur véritables noms à ce moment là. Qui sait? Peut-être avaient ils flairé le danger? En tout cas, ce sont les anciens noms qui ont été bannis par les dragons, par les actuels. Ce qui ne leur a rien fait, évidement.»_

Cette voix sûre d'elle, tranquille, narquoise. L'autre le traitait comme une possession légitime, un jouet même (sans aucun doute n'était-ce qu'un passe-temps pour lui) mais il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire cette information qui était pourtant de première importance. Car s'il la rapportait aux dragonniers, les dragons pourraient bannir à nouveaux les noms des dragons...quoiqu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, les actuels. Et surtout le traître n'avait pas hésité à lui dire autre chose, comme s'il était certain qu'il ne dirait rien, ou qu'il ne sortirait jamais de ses geôles.

_«Et tu sais quoi? Le mien a changé de nom, encore une fois...hier.» il se rapprocha encore plus de Brom et lui souffla à l'oreille, tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux clairs «Et personne d'autre que nous ne le sait, même pas Galbatorix. C'est une petite assurance pour moi, d'avoir une chance de tirer...mon épingle du jeu au meilleur moment.» Il se recula légèrement et éclata de rire devant le regard abasourdi de son captif._

Ca il ne pouvait pas le répéter non plus, même la seule idée lui scellait les lèvres. Peut-être pourrait-il dire que seuls 6 dragons sur 13 avaient été touché par le bannissement des noms mais pas la dernière informations, ni quels parjures avaient été épargnés par ce cauchemar. Et pourquoi l'autre lui avait dit ça d'ailleurs? Pourquoi trahir un secret qui ne le concernait que lui et son dragon? C'était risqué, Galbatorix aurait pu lire dans son esprit s'il avait demandé à le voir. C'était incompréhensible.

Ou alors il y avait une autre raison et dans ce cas, Brom ne voulait pas savoir laquelle, il avait peur de savoir et de ce rendre compte qu'il était encore plus prit dans la toile de son ennemi qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il était totalement en son pouvoir.

Dans ce cas, il valait mieux qu'il ne le croise plus, plus jamais.

Une autre chose rendait cette pensée encore plus à même de se réaliser: Son vrai nom. Brom avait bel et bien conscience que le sien avait changé après la mort de Saphira. Mais quelque chose était arrivé pendant sa captivité: il n'était plus le même, avait changé de nouveau. Le mot en ancien langage, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il le sentait dans sa nature même, était différent d'avant. Et pire que tout: Morzan l'avait trouvé.

Ca il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne devait pas le dire.

Car cette fois, il se condamnerait par ces mots.

On serait suspect vis-à-vis de lui, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, qu'il l'avait caché, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Alors les plus expérimentés fouilleraient son esprit et verraient la vérité.

Que même s'il ne le voulait pas...Il les avait quelque peu trahi: Informations données malgré lui, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à maintenir ses boucliers face à son...pouvait-il encore parler de tourmenteur? Il était consentant, cela dépassait de loin les simples réactions physiques.

Et surtout vu sa relation avec le parjure, il serait terriblement soupçonné, essentiellement à cause de leur passé commun. Et puis, ils arriveraient à la conclusion (fausse) que si le traitre connaissait le véritable nom de Brom, et que celui-ci avait pu s'enfuir...après tout qui leur disait qu'il n'était pas un espion ou qu'il ne le serait pas, même malgré lui? Et peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas enfui seul n'est-ce pas?

* * *

_L'esprit, qui venait de faire céder ses boucliers mentaux, s'engouffra dans le sien, fouillant les souvenirs, cherchant les informations utiles pour sa cause._

_Le châtain encore perdu dans un brouillard, fit quelques essais désespéré pour tenter de repousser cette recherche qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour empêcher. Mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre lui, pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sans compter qu'il était épuisé. Mais il essaya, difficilement. Et échoua._

_Il avait baissé sa garde, un trop court instant. Et il en payait le prix. _

_Il lutta encore quelques instants, puis abandonna, sachant que c'était inutile. Comment lutter contre un dragonnier et son dragon alors que lui n'avait plus le sien?_

_C'était impossible. Et c'est là que ça arriva._

_Morzan recula, le fixa avec un intérêt réel et un sourire étrange. Puis un mot fut énoncé. Un seul._

_Et cela suffit. Brom sentit son corps se tendre malgré lui, sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait peur, se sentait tétanisé et ne pouvait plus bouger._

_Son vrai nom._

_Il connaissait son vrai nom. Il avait perdu, cette fois. Définitivement._

_Sa vie et son destin était entre les mains de l'Empire._

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors que le désespoir l'envahissait. _

_Le brun eut un air trop doux pour être honnête:«Allons, Allons...N'ai pas peur. Avec ce que j'ai, je vois de nombreuses possibilités qui s'offre à moi» Il caressa la joue de sa victime qui trembla, levant des yeux hésitants sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci attira son prisonnier à lui, s'amusant du pouvoir qu'il détenait désormais sur cet homme «Sois tranquille, tu n'en souffriras pas...pas vraiment. Et tu sais quoi? Personne d'autre ne connaîtra ton nom que moi. Là encore je pourrais en tirer avantage.»_

_Le visage enfoui contre l'épaule du brun, le captif ne luttait plus, abandonnant toute résistance, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues._

_A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de résister désormais?_

* * *

Qu'avait-il voulu dire? **Il **savait son véritable nom, pouvait faire de lui son esclave, son serviteur, lui faire faire ou dire tout ce qu'il voulait et quand il voulait. D'ailleurs être parmi les dragonniers survivants faisait de lui un danger. Un danger pour les autres. S'il croisait encore son adversaire et que celui-ci lui donnait un ordre, il serait obligé d'obéir, parce que celui-ci connaissait son nom.

Il le changerait pas son identité si facilement.

La première fois, c'était en perdant Saphira. Là aucun doute à avoir, cette déchirure au cœur de son âme, cette souffrance qui n'avait pas semblé avoir de fin. Les larmes avaient coulé encore et encore, des sanglots secouaient encore et encore son corps, ses lèvres laissant échapper des cris qu'il étouffait dans le coussin lui servant d'oreiller. La perte de la moitié de son identité. De la voix douce qui résonnait en son esprit depuis des années, cette voix qui s'était tue_._ Il avait cru mourir douleur. Sans elle...il n'était plus la même personne.

Il avait eu l'impression que tout son être était chamboulé, que son esprit déchiré changeait.

Une seule idée: La vengeance et la haine, concentré sur une seule personne, celle qu'il tenait responsable de tout, même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Saphira, il serait la cible de toute la rage de Brom. Lui et tous les autres parjures. A l'époque, il pensait que ça ne serait pas difficile. Avec la perte des noms des dragons, le grand bannissement qui avait eu lieu après la grande bataille, il avait pensé être en parti venger. D'une certaine façon, Morzan perdrait son dragon lui-aussi. Même si ce ne serait pas pareil. Mais cela s'était au final révélé faux, puisqu'il avait apprit que le dragon en question n'avait pas été touché, ni celui de l'assassin de Saphira.

Une question demeurait: _Pourquoi le nom associé à tout ça avait changé à son tour?Pourquoi en avait-il encore un autre maintenant? Pourquoi pendant sa captivité?_

Il avait peur de savoir, encore une fois. Mais ça le rongeait, encore et encore. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, le ventre tordu par l'inquiétude.

Pourtant rien n'avait changé...

Rien vraiment? Il n'en était si certain. C'était peut-être ça le pire. Et il ne pouvait rien y changer cette fois. Ce changement s'était fait malgré lui, du moins le pensait-il, voulait-il le penser.

Il voulait cependant toujours que Galbatorix paye, au centuple même. Il voulait que Kurza meurt dans de terribles souffrances, lui qui avaient tué Saphira. Lui et tous les autres.

Tous vraiment? Un goût amer remonta dans sa gorge. Non. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver ça pour son ennemi. Cela signerait sa perte. Et surtout l'autre ne le voyait que comme un pion, un jouet. _Pourquoi... pourquoi maintenant? _

«Comment t'es-tu échappé?»

Cette question que lui avait posé son maître la première fois qu'il l'avait revu. Il avait hésité un très court instant avant de répondre, regardant l'elfe dans les yeux «Et bien, quelqu'un au château de Morzan m'a prit en pitié. Et m'a apporté, une nuit une tenue que portait beaucoup de serviteurs. Et il m'a aidé à sortir. J'ai pris un cheval dans une auberge et j'ai ensuite attendu l'ouverture des portes le matin pour m'échapper.» La moitié de la vérité, la vérité déguisée, seuls les derniers mots étaient faux. Il ne pouvait dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Heureusement son histoire passa, suffisamment crédible.

«Étrange que Morzan n'ait pas remarqué ta fuite.

- Il est parti en mission à l'aube, il n'a probablement pas eu l'information avant de partir.»

Ceci, cependant était rigoureusement exact. L'autre était bien parti en mission.

«Tu as eu de la chance Brom.

- Oui, sans cette personne, j'y serais encore. Morzan...n'était pas loin de trouver mon vrai nom.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'y soit pas parvenu finalement. Tu aurais été alors forcé de le servir. Et nous t'aurions perdu.»

Brom avait hoché la tête, chassant l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait le vendre. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mentir ce jour-là. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire du tout à ce sujet.

Il ne devait jamais dire la vérité à propos de son évasion. Car cela n'en était pas réellement une.

On l'avait bien fait sortir oui. Mais...c'était le maître des lieux qui l'avait fait. Et que cela voudrait-il dire, aux yeux de la Confrérie, si ce n'est qu'il était un traître à la solde du parjure, un espion envoyé par celui-ci? Tout semblait le montrer, tout dans son histoire. Et même ses sentiments personnels étaient confus.

_Il savait que parler le condamnerait. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas dit tout de suite en revenant._

_Alors il ne dirait rien. _

Le pire, c'est que l'autre ne l'avait pas forcé à dire quoique ce soit en ancien langage. Non mais la situation faisait qu'il était prit dans un cercle vicieux, car s'il recroisait le brun, il serait obligé de lui obéir, à moins de changer encore une fois d'identité. Et ça, ça ne risquait pas d'être pour tout de suite. Il se sentait trop confus et l'identité ne changeait pas si facilement.

* * *

_«Réveille-toi.»_

_Il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir son ancien condisciple le dominer, debout près du lit. Il mit quelques instants, quelques secondes, à se souvenir où il était. Et puis c'était revenu d'un coup, comme une gifle._

_La nuit de passion (pouvait-on lui donner un autre nom?)_

_La découverte de son vrai nom par son geôlier._

_Que se passait-il maintenant? Par la fenêtre, le ciel était à peine coloré, ce n'était même pas encore tout à fait l'aube. Qu'est-ce que l'autre voulait à une telle heure? Vu son visage sérieux, ce n'était pas pour passer le temps (comme il disait parfois). Cela devait être plus important._

_«Q...Quoi?_

_- Tu vas venir avec moi. Habille-toi avec ça.»_

_Il lui jeta des vêtements noirs avec des bordures rouges. Il obtempéra, rapidement mais l'esprit plein de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Il osa enfin demander, fermant la ceinture «Que..._

_- Pas le temps!» Répondit rapidement le parjure, lui saisissant le poignet et le tirant en dehors de la chambre, à travers les couloirs. _

_Un horrible doute envahit Brom qui voulut se dégager «Attends, tu...m'emmène au...à ce sale traître de Galbatorix?»_

_L'autre se retourna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres «J'aimerais te faire marcher et te dire que oui mais je serais assez aimable pour ne pas le faire. Je te fais sortir. Je le lâcherais 'accidentellement' au premier arrêt que je déciderais, compris?_

_- Mais...mais..._

_- Quoi?_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Pitié, arrête avec tes questions! Estime-toi heureux que je te fasse cette fleur. Galbatorix m'avait ordonné de te tuer, comme les autres, après avoir tirer toutes les informations possibles de ton esprit.» Il fit une pause trop longue et continua, lentement «Tu es inutile sans dragon à ses yeux.»_

_Cette claque vit vaciller le dragonnier déchu, qui déglutit. Mais bon il n'allait pas se débattre alors que l'autre lui offrait la liberté. Même si un léger doute persistait dans son ventre. Morzan avait-il quelque chose en tête? Lui disait-il la vérité? Étourdi, il le suivit dehors, près du gigantesque dragon rouge._

_«Monte.»_

_Il se hissa lentement sur le gigantesque reptile, dont les ailes rubis brillaient au soleil levant. Un grondement échappa au dragon, saluant son dragonnier et le châtain qui frissonna en sentant l'esprit puissant effleurer son âme. Il se recula derrière ses barrières, avant de sentir l'amusement de ses adversaires face à son impuissance. Et tressaillit légèrement à la présence de l'autre homme derrière lui._

_Sa voix lui paraissait à peine audible lorsqu'il murmura:«Pourquoi est-ce que tu me sauve?_

_- Parce que...tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si tu meurs de ma main dans mes geôles?»_

_Évidement, à quoi d'autre s'attendait-il au juste?_

_«Alors..tu vas me trouver...» Il humecta ses lèvres «...une utilité? _

_- Possible.»_

_Et rien de plus._

_Brom serra les dents, agacé. Aucun mot de fut ajouté pendant le vol. L'un se concentrant sur le paysage, l'autre plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement après ce qui sembla des heures, le dragon rouge se posa dans une clairière. Les deux hommes en descendirent, et le brun retourna le châtain vers lui. _

_«Voilà, tu n'est pas loin d'un village. Va vers le Sud. Tu y seras avant la nuit._

_- Que...»_

_Morzan jeta une épée et une bourse au sol à quelques pas. «C'est tout ce que je ferais pour toi. Débrouille toi seul pour la suite.»_

_C'était déjà beaucoup de sa part. Mais ce n'était pas net. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_«Pourquoi?_

_- Encore là-dessus? Parce que j'ai décidé d'être clément avec toi? De te laisser partir?_

_- Ca ne te ressemble pas Morzan. Pourquoi t'es-tu donné tant de mal à trouver mon véritable nom si ce n'est pas pour t'en servir?_

_- Allons Brom, je t'ai dis que j'ai tout prévu.» Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille de son ancien ami, et récent amant «Tout de suite...je n'ai besoin de rien. Un jour...ce ne sera pas pareil._

_- Il aura surement changé d'ici là. Je ferais tout pour que ça soit le cas!_

_- Encore? Je ne pense pas. Cependant j'aurais surement besoin de toi un jour.» Un baiser presque violent pour lequel il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, habitué à subir sans lutter. Puis le parjure le lâcha et retourna vers son dragon « A un de ses jours mon cher..» Et il ajouta le véritable nom de son ancien captif._

_Brom vacilla et resta figé sur place, le cœur battant. Une foule de questions tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Et il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse à la moitié d'entre-elles._

_Et il refusait d'admettre que ce qu'il ressentait..._

…_.il refusait d'admettre le vide qui s'était subitement creusé en lui._

* * *

Et rien ne s'était arrangé.

Ce vide était resté, accompagné d'une absence d'envie de faire quoique ce soit à ce niveau.

Il s'était lancé dans la guerre contre Galbatorix, éliminant de sa main plusieurs parjures, aidant pour l'assassinat d'autres. Kurza fut d'ailleurs sa victime, et il se vengea enfin pour la mort de Saphira.

Mais jamais il ne croisa celui qu'il espérait. Ou redoutait. Il ne savait pas s'il en était déçu, soulagé ou frustré. Pour donner le change, il déclarait toujours vouloir le tuer. Il fonda les Vardens, pour détruire Galbatorix, il ne pensa à son ennemi aussi souvent qu'il le craignait.

_Il en entendait parler, le voyait de loin._

_Mais ne le croisa pas personnellement._

Il entendit parler de la Main Noire, décida de la tuer.

_Pour atteindre Morzan._

Et une fois là-bas, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la femme du parjure, et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant. Il ne sut s'il en fut abasourdi ou jaloux (sans vouloir l'admettre bien entendu). Cette personne se nommait Séléna, elle était belle et triste. Visiblement son époux avait sombré dans l'alcool, devenant trop souvent colérique et brutal.

Plus d'une fois, Brom se sentir trembler quand le parjure passait trop près de lui, priant pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Il avait beaucoup changé, certes, mais son esprit lui non. Et même s'il était persuadé que son nom avait changé avec tout ce qu'il avait accomplis, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il se ferait tuer. Nul doute que Galbatorix avait ordonné à tous ses serviteurs de l'occire sans attendre lorsqu'ils le trouveraient.

Il se rapprocha de cette femme, mais ce fut en vain qu'il tenta de l'aimer. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier son amant de quelques semaines, même s'il ne savait toujours rien sur ce que pensait celui-ci, s'il y pensait encore. Peut-être que cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui. Cependant il fut incapable d'aimer la femme comme il l'aurait voulut, comme si quelque chose bloquait en lui. Cependant elle se revéla une amie douce et compréhensive, qui voulait se racheter de ses actions en tant que Main Noire. Et elle aida les Vardens. Aida à voler un oeuf.

Quand Séléna fut à nouveau enceinte de son mari, il lui conseilla de se réfugier à Caravhall avec son fils aîné. Malheureusement, elle ne put emmener Murtagh, qui était encore souffrant d'une récente crise de son père, qui lui avait déchiré de dos d'un coup de son épée. Sa fièvre trop élevée ne permit pas à sa mère de l'emmener et elle dut le laisser.

Et, de son côté, Brom partit à la recherche de l'œuf perdu. Et se serait sans doute sa dernière mission, du moins le pensait-t-il à l'époque.

Et là il le revit.

* * *

_Un sourire._

_Les cheveux noirs dans le vent._

_Ces yeux vairons_.

«Tiens tiens, mais ce serait-ce pas mon vieil ami?»

Brom serra le poing sur son épée.

«Tu vas enfin payer à ton tour.

- Ha oui, c'est toi qui as tué Kurza non? Joli coup. Il le méritait.

- Épargne-moi tes discours. Ne me fait pas croire que tu est ravi des défaites de Galbatorix!

- Et comment vas-tu depuis notre...dernière rencontre?» Sa voix avait soudain prit une intonation un peu trop doucereuse, presque caressante. «Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir oublié. »

Rougissant, le châtain serra les dents et cracha froidement «Assez parlé, donne-moi cet œuf.»

Un petit rire retentit et Morzan susurra un nom, un mot en ancien langage, accompagné de l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Brom se figea, coeur battant, déglutit alors qu'il se sentait figé sur place.

_Non...Non..._

«Comme je le pensais, tu n'as pas changé. Parce que ton nom n'est pas lié à tes actions mais à autre chose...»

Il entendit des pas alors que l'autre s'approchait. Le varden pensa que sa vie allait finir maintenant, il ne parvenait plus à remuer un membre.

Résigné, il regarda son ennemi, soufflant d'un ton défait:«Vas-y, tue moi. Qu'est-ce tu attends?

- Hum...Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux te tuer? J'ai l'œuf non? Et tu es en mon pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te laisser là? Pour moi ça ne changera rien au fond.

- ….Même si il t'as ordonné de me tuer?» Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. L'autre avait-il parlé d'ignorer son serment, alors qu'il avait reçu un ordre précis et clair?

Eludant la question, l'autre lui tourna autour, l'examinant avec un air songeur:«Hum...tu n'as pas mal changé en apparence. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu si Airi n'avait pas senti ton odeur.

- A qui la faute?

- Kurza, puisque c'est lui qui a tué Saphira...cependant tu as été impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus son dragon.»

_Un compliment?_

_Ou une moquerie?_

«Cependant Brom, ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi aujourd'hui.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Je t'ai laissé partir il y a quelques années...décennies. J'avais trouvé ton nom. A vrai dire, je pensais te revoir plus tôt mais là n'est pas la question. Mes projets ont changé. A l'époque, j'en avais d'autres mais les actions du roi m'ont fait modifié mes plans. Je n'en ai plus qu'un de possible désormais.

- Q...Quoi?

- Les serments que j'ai fait à Galbatorix...ne me laissent pas tant de possibilités que ça, contrairement à ce que je pensais la dernière fois, sans compter que j'ai du en faire d'autres. Donc...aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus vraiment d'autres solutions.»

Morzan avança jusqu'à son dragon, sembla lui parler. Celui-ci grogna, comme une légère plainte et pencha la tête, comme pour un dernier moment de tendresse. La main du brun se posa sur les écailles du cou tandis que la grosse tête couleur rubis s'appuyait sur son épaule.

Brom ne comprenait plus rien, toujours paralysé par l'ordre. De nombreuses questions ne demandaient qu'à être posées.

Il regardait le duo, qui était en train d'échanger un moment qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_

Le parjure prit un œuf couleur saphir et l'amena jusqu'à son vieil ami, le posant au sol à quelques pas d'eux. Puis à la grande surprise de Brom, il retira Zar'Roc et son fourreau de sa ceinture, les posant près de la pierre bleue. Puis il se retourna vers le varden, et le libéra d'un mot.

Brom plissa les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

Un nom fut prononcé et il se figea de nouveau, attendant, plus par curiosité morbide qu'autre chose, ce qui allait suivre. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

«J'ai ordre de te tuer, c'est vrai. J'ai aussi celui de ne pas me laisser tuer au combat et l'interdiction de me suicider. Galbatorix a tout prévu à ce niveau, même dans les serments que j'ai faire à mes serviteurs ou encore à Séléna. Je ne peux les laisser me tuer...je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de vraiment perdre, car je ne suis pas certain que cela puisse arriver. Si tu n'y parviens pas toi...personne ne pourra.»

Brom cligna des yeux. Il retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il se rendit soudain compte des dernières paroles.

Et comprit.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, faire taire l'autre mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Son nom claqua une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles, comme un ultime rappel à l'ordre.

Il se figea encore, coupé net dans sa tentative de parler.

Airi rugit, un cri qui semblait contenir à la fois de la douleur mais aussi du soulagement.

Deux mots claquèrent. En Ancien Langage.

«_Tue moi._»

Suivit d'une phrase, dite d'une d'une voix à peine audible, résignée.

«Pardonne-moi.»

Un regard soudainement trop doux.

Un sourire de même nature, et aussi si triste.

Ces yeux vairons qui se fermèrent au dernier moment, ce visage aux traits soudain soulagés, presque paisible.

* * *

Ce jour-là Brom pleura, regardant ses mains tâchées de sang. Il mettait enfin un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, avait ressenti toutes ces années. Quelque chose qu'il avait occulté, refusé de croire.

Il avait aimé cet homme. Et peut-être que la réciproque était vrai...le dernier regard, ces yeux de deux couleurs différentes...si doux.

Le premier et le dernier des parjure était mort.

Quelque chose en lui s'était rompu, comme si une partie de lui était morte.

_Vide._

_Une nouvelle fois._

Puis il se souvint: Séléna et les fils de son...de Morzan.

Il avait une dernière tâche à accomplir, guider ces deux enfants sur un juste chemin.

_Qui sait? Peut-être l'œuf était-il destiné à l'un deux?_

**Fin**


End file.
